1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides methods and compositions for forming permeable cement sand screens in well bores to prevent sand from flowing into the well bores with produced hydrocarbons and other fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil, gas and water producing wells are often completed in unconsolidated subterranean formations containing loose or incompetent sand which flow into the well bores with produced fluids. The presence of the sand in the produced fluids rapidly erodes metal tubular goods and other production equipment which often substantially increases the costs of operating the wells.
Heretofore, gravel packs have been utilized in wells to prevent the production of formation sand. In gravel packing operations, a pack of gravel, e.g., graded sand, is placed in the annulus between a perforated or slotted liner or screen and the walls of the well bore in the producing interval. The resulting structure provides a barrier to migrating sand from the producing formation while allowing the flow of produced fluids.
While gravel packs successfully prevent the production of sand with formation fluids, they often fail and require replacement due, for example, to the deterioration of the perforated or slotted liner or screen as a result of corrosion or the like. The initial installation of a gravel pack adds considerable expense to the cost of completing a well and the removal and replacement of a failed gravel pack is even more costly.
Thus, there are continuing needs for improved methods of preventing the production of formation sand, fines and the like with produced subterranean formation fluids.